1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chord presenting apparatus and a chord presenting computer program for reading out plural pieces of chord information which are stored in a chord information storage device and represent a series of chords, and for presenting to a user the chords represented by the chord information.
2. Description of the Background Art
Hitherto, it is known in the art to display chord names along with a lyric in accordance with the progression of music in a karaoke apparatus so that the user can add accompaniment play tones using a musical instrument such as a guitar to the song sung by the user, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 06-308991/1994.
However, in the aforesaid conventional apparatus, it often happens that the displayed chord names are chords that are difficult for a beginner to play. In these cases, the user may not be able to perform chord playing smoothly, thus failing to provide good accompaniment tones.